Un Agujero dentro de una Montaña
by Kara Snape
Summary: Bilbo decidió quedarse en Erebor tras la proposición de Thorin. Sin embargo no sabe cuanto daño pueden hacer sus palabras ni lo que pueden cambiar las decisiones del viejo rey de Erebor.


Me retuerzo incapaz de impedir que un gemido salga de mis labios mientras agarraba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Tus fuertes y duras manos callosas estan aferradas a mis caderas y tu fuerte cuerpo embistes contra el mío con una potencia y un fuego abrasador.

— Ah… Thorin… — creo que gimoteo. En estos casos mi mente está tan nublada que apenas soy consciente de lo que mi boca suelta. Sea lo que sea que te esté diciendo sé que te lleva a la locura, sé que te revitaliza y te emociona, tus golpes son más duros y más precisos lo que hace que mi cordura desaparezca y acabe gimiendo y jadeando por ti y todas esas sensaciones que le das a mi cuerpo. Estoy excitado, mi líquido pre seminal ya rebosa de la corona de mi miembro en un pequeño hilo que cae en las sábanas justo debajo de mí. Si no fuera por tu agarre dudo mucho que incluso pudiera mantener la posición. Tus golpes, tus embestidas, tú… me vuelves loco, quiero más, quiero suplicarte, pedirte, llorar por más, mi rey, mi enano, mi amigo… ¿mi amante? Intento no pensar en ello mientras sigues ofreciéndome tal placer, tal dulce sensación que hace que mi sangre hierva. Grito cuando noto mi orgasmo cerca, sé que mis gritos rebotan contra las paredes de tus aposentos y que seguramente se extienda por media montaña, pero en estos momentos no soy capaz de pensar en nada más que en ti, estas tan profundo, tan duro…

Emito un grito desgarrador tras un fuerte impacto en aquel lugar enloquecedor que hay dentro de mí. Te quedas quieto, seguramente te he sorprendido ¿verdad? Noto tu risa, tu ronca y profunda risa y tus manos dejan mis caderas para inclinarte totalmente sobre mí, tu pecho contra mi espalda, y te oigo susurrar en mi oído:

— Vas a dar la alarma… — tu voz es más ronca de lo acostumbrado, estás ciego de placer ¿estás tan enloquecido en esta delicia como yo? Me besas en el oído mientras llevas sus callosos dedos a mis labios. Antes de pensar en qué hacer con ellos mi boca ya está abierta con la lengua fuera, dándole la bienvenida a tus dígitos. Los lamo, los succiono, los muerdo, y tú continuas con unas leves embestidas, disfrutando de mi boca como tantas otras veces has hecho. Añades un tercer dedo en mi boca y yo gozo succionándolos, mimándolos, juego con ellos tal y como he aprendido en nuestras innumerables noches de práctica. Te incorporas apartando tus dedos, sonsacándome un quejido por la pérdida. Antes de saber que ha pasado me encuentro boca arriba con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas sobre mis hombros. Seguramente de no haber estado tan sumido en el placer esta postura me hubiera parecido humillante y hubiéramos acabado peleándonos de nuevo. Pero ahora no, me puedes tener abierto de piernas en la posición que quieras tal y como las cortesanas de Bree y yo no sentiré apuro ni nervios, me abriré a ti, Thorin, porque sé que me lo recompensaras…

Me miras desde tu posición dominante, altivo, imponente, con esos ojos azules que recorren tu alma con un solo vistazo… me agarras las piernas para mantenerlas abiertas mientras te recolocas y con una fuerte estocada ya te encuentras dentro de mí de nuevo. La fuerte intromisión me lleva al cielo, gimo, gimo una y otra vez cuando comienzas de nuevo con tus brutales embestidas. Tus ojos estan fijos en los míos, no los veo, no puedo ver más allá de mi nariz, todo está nublado por el placer y por las pequeñas gotas saladas de puro gozo que salían de mis ojos. Recuerdo decir tu nombre, sí, creo que lo gimo, es entonces cuando aferras mi olvidada erección y me masturbas al mismo tiempo que tus embestidas. Vuelvo a gritar, tu nombre, tu apellido, tu raza, tu ser, no soy capaz de averiguar que sale de mis labios en el momento en el que me vengo sobre mi estómago en pequeñas y largas cuerdas blancas que se extendieron por mi pecho, abrasándolo con su calor. Te inclinas de nuevo y me besas… tus labios agrietados y finos sobre los míos, arañándome con la barba… tus embestidas aumentan de intensidad y te vienes fuerte y duro dentro de mí, llenándome de ti mientras me robas un beso, a mí, a este hobbit que has dejado indefenso y deshuesado debajo de ti. Te dejas caer sobre mí aguantando tu peso sobre tus brazos, me vuelves a besar y me acaricias los rizos húmedos de sudor de mi frente. Me sonríes y te oigo decir algo en enano jugando a frotar tu nariz con la mía, nunca dejas de mirar mis ojos y yo creo que voy a terminar perdiendo el sentido y desmayándome. No sería la primera vez.

— Suéltame, ladrón— susurras en mis labios. No sé de qué me hablas hasta que me doy cuenta de que mis piernas estaban aferradas con fuerza a tú cintura e impedían tu huída. Debo de decir que mi subconsciente actúa por voluntad propia pero atento a mis emociones más egoístas, no quiero que te vayas, no te vayas.

— ¿Te quedarás esta noche? — pregunto cuándo encuentro mi voz. Me miras a la par que te incorporas y gracias a la luz de las velas puedo ver tu ceño fruncido en una muda disculpa.

— No hoy, pero te prometo que pronto lo haré—. De nuevo esa misma respuesta. Enmudezco y me dejo asear y arreglar por ti. Lo quiera o no mi cuerpo poscoital es incapaz de moverse. No sé cómo es el resto de los enanos, pero el rey enano es un ser imparable en los aposentos. Aunque estos últimamente se han convertido solo en mis aposentos.

Sí, míos. Muchos se preguntarán porque el rey y su amante no comparten habitaciones. Creo que eso es porque no somos amantes. Él es el rey enano y tarde o temprano se tendrá que casar con una enana y tener descendencia ¿y yo? Tengo miedo de seguir pensando en eso… Pero no todo fue así desde el principio…

* * *

Tras nuestro duro camino cargado de problemas conseguimos llegar a Erebor y deshacernos del dragón con ayuda de Bard. Todos eran muy felices, conseguimos recuperar su hogar, la piedra del Arca y una gran multitud de enanos de todas las comarcas viajaron a Erebor para la celebración de la coronación del rey _Thorin Escudo de Roble_. Fueron tres días de fiesta donde descubrí que los enanos jamás se cansan de beber y de comer… Sin embargo Thorin Escudo de Roble y yo desaparecimos al principio de la celebración y no volvimos hasta la finalización de estas. El por qué….

Tú, una vez coronado, requeriste mi presencia. Te encontrabas en la terraza superior de las puertas de Erebor, viendo como el pueblo renacía a escasos metros de la montaña. Una vez te vi mi corazón rebosó de orgullo. Tu figura de espaldas era gloriosa, majestuosa, y más cuando te diste la vuelta y tu figura recortada contra la luna hacía que esta iluminara la corona que descansaba en tu cabeza. Al verme tu rostro tranquilo y apacible se volvió una mueca, duró pocos segundos pero la vi, aun así no fue eso lo que más me desorientó, ni siquiera el hecho de que te apartaras de tu fiesta o que requirieras sólo y exclusivamente de mí en ese día tan especial. Te acercaste a mí y me pasaste una mano por la espalda, dándome apoyo. Me dijiste que quería hablar conmigo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de tu reino subterráneo. Eso hicimos, recorrimos con paso lento, un caminar pausado, por todos los corredores, caminos, recovecos, y nunca sin alejarte de mi lado. Me hablaste del viaje, de las distintas habitaciones, de lo que recordabas de tu casa, de los enanos de la cena, me diste las gracias y finalmente te quedaste observándome de frente en silencio. Nos habíamos detenido en las puertas enormes de oro que jamás nadie se había atrevido a cruzar. Nunca nadie dijo que estaba prohibido, pero decidí a no entrar jamás en una habitación con tales puertas lujosas sin que nadie me diera permiso o viera a alguien hacerlo. Los enanos son muy celosos con sus salas sagradas, no quería encender la ira de los que ahora eran mi nueva familia. Tú seguías mirándome, casi parecías indeciso, cuando volviste a hablarme de nuevo del viaje. No era nada nuevo de lo que había escuchado antes hasta que un detalle fluyó en la historia:

— No quería que nada ni nadie me distrajera de mi camino, de mi misión. Esto no solo lo hacía por mi familia, por mi abuelo, por mi padre… no, lo hacía por mi pueblo. Porque quería que mi pueblo tuviera un hogar y yo, también por orgullo, quería recuperar el reino de mis antepasados…— tu voz, tu tono… eran finos, casi parecía que cantaras un soneto, un verso, era dulce, era musical, me ponía el bello de punta y los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo—. Pero ahora ya lo he conseguido, he recuperado mi reino, mi hogar, les he dado un hogar a los míos, les he dado un rey… ahora puedo tomar los asuntos personales, los que afectan sólo a mi persona… Bilbo Bolsón, en nuestro viaje me has demostrado tu valía y tu lealtad. Todo el oro de Erebor es insuficiente para compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi pueblo. Nos acogiste en tú casa y nos ayudaste a volver a casa… Sin embargo, joven Hobbit, soy egoísta y te quiero pedir un último favor, un último pedazo, para mí, no para el reino, ni para el resto de la comunidad… — mis ojos se habían abierto al máximo ¿Qué querías decir con esas palabras, Thorin?— Sino para mí mismo.

— Yo haré todo lo que está en mi mano si es lo que quieres, pero ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte que no puedas obtener por ti mismo? — antes de que me diera cuenta estabas sobre mí, tu mano estaba en mi mejilla, con tu pulgar recorriéndome la cálida piel de mis ahora sonrojados pómulos. Estabas tan cerca, tan, tan cerca… casi podía oler tu aroma, casi podía sentir tu barba contra mi nariz… pero yo permanecí quieto, tenso, esperando tu pedido, tus palabras. Me quedaría aquí el tiempo que hiciera falta con tal de oírte hablar.

— Lo que yo quiero no se pueden conseguir en los mercados, ni en los pueblos, ni en los palacios de los emperadores del mundo, ni en el suelo, ni en el aire, ni en lo más profundo de la montaña… Era un paria hasta que llegué aquí, con tu ayuda, era un hombre sin honor, un rey sin trono ni corona… Ahora he cambiado eso, soy un rey, ahora y solo ahora me creo, idiota de mí, lo suficientemente digno como para pedirte algo muy importante que he querido desde el mismo momento en el que pude volver a abrir los ojos en la montaña junto al señor de las Águilas justo después de que me salvaras del orco… — tragué sonoramente, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No podía estar esto pasando ¿a mí? ¿De verdad?—… Quiero poder pedirte que te quedes conmigo aquí, quiero la posibilidad de que me puedas permitir hacer de Erebor un hogar para ti, de que me dejes estar a tu lado y que permanezcas a mi lado, que aceptes mis presentes, que me aceptes… te quiero a ti. No como rey, no como poseedor del reino, ni como enano… quiero poseerte como hombre, que jamás mires a nadie que no sea yo, quiero cortejarte, quiero que yazcas en mi lecho y despertarme todas las mañanas contigo…

Mis manos temblaban… no podía mantenerme en pie… Thorin… THORIN! El rey enano, el hombre que llamó a base de golpes a mi puerta, sin trono, sin pueblo, sin corona… el hombre que, aun siendo el líder de la comunidad, aun siendo el que les tenía que devolver el hogar a su pueblo, se colgó de un precipicio para salvarme a pesar de haber podido perder la vida… Nunca me vi con el honor suficiente como para poder aspirar a un ser tan glorioso, majestuoso, magnífico, casi divino… y allí estaba, en medio de la fiesta de su coronación, cuando nada podía salir mal y ya tenía todo lo que había buscado sentía que lo único que le faltaba era ese diminuto hobbit procedente de un agujero hobbit. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces. Estúpido de mí ¿porqué mi boca tiene que desobedecer a mi cerebro justo ahora? Bajé la mirada notando mis orejas y mis mejillas rojas y alcé las manos hasta colocarlas en tu pecho y agarrar la tela con fuerza. Esperabas una respuesta y mis nervios me impedían responder. Con lentitud me decidí por asentir con unos rápidos movimientos.

— Sí — conseguí articular—… me quedaré en Erebor, seré… estaré… quiero estar contigo, quiero aceptar tu oferta… — notaba aun tu duda ¿es que soy tan estúpido o que te costaba entenderlo?—… quiero quedarme contigo como hombre, compartir…

Me interrumpiste con un beso. Te respondí minutos después –cuando se me pasó el asombro- pero lo hice. Los pasillos estaban vacios y di gracias a todas las divinidades y emperadores por que siguieran en la fiesta y no encontrarme con nada problemático por los pasillos. Sacaste un collar de la túnica tras varios minutos besándonos y chocándonos contra la gigantesca puerta. Al ponérmelo en la mano vi la forma que tenía y me quedé con las dudas. Una llave dorada.

— Es propio de un buen enano ofrecer regalos a sus cortejados — susurraste en mi odio, aun con nuestros cuerpos frotándose juntos, sólo con el espacio suficiente como para que pudiera ver los detalles de tu regalo. Era una llave dorada con relieves de ricas formas y piedras incrustadas, ni siquiera sabía si esas piedras existían fuera de ese glamuroso objeto—. Tienen que ser objetos de valor, esta, por ejemplo, no tiene un valor calculable… pero no solo eso, sino que esta llave también tiene un uso.

Alzaste la vista hacia la majestuosa puerta de oro labrada con relieves que describían batallas, criaturas magníficas contra los que los enanos se tuvieron que enfrentar y todo el orgullo enano impreso en el metal dorado. Me aparté de la puerta y observé la cerradura que quedaba frente a mis ojos, te miré por encima de mi hombro buscando una afirmación tuya, que no tardó en llegar, y abrí la enorme puerta con la llave que me habías ofrecido. Detrás de tanto lujo dorado se habría un mundo aun más lujoso y más dorado, era una sala muy amplia, hecha totalmente de oro y piedras preciosas, el suelo dorado estaba acolchado con pieles de un animal mamífero cuyo tamaño habría sido colosal, sobre esta gruesa tela de piel había una cama de madera con dosel y un rico mobiliario de puro oro y roble decoraba el resto de la sala como si una especie de _horror vacui_ se hubiera apoderado del propietario. Te noté detrás de mí, tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, parecías hasta nervioso cuando te aproximaste a mi oído y me susurraste.

— Mis habitaciones… nuestras habitaciones— al decir el "nuestros" algo explotó dentro de mí ¿realmente yo me merecía todo esto? Temblé, recuerdo que temblé de tal forma que te hice creer que estaba asustado. Jamás podría pagarte esto, jamás podría darte nada a cambio de lo que estabas haciendo por mí y aun así tú me lo dabas. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por jamás hacerte creer que lo hago por tu trono, que lo hago por tu poder ni tu fama o dinero, no Thorin, jamás quise estar a tu lado por cosas tan mundanas como el oro enano… agarré tus manos, que descansaban en este pequeño e inocente abrazo, y las aferré con fuerza, agradecido. La llave fuertemente entre mis dedos.

Lo tomaste como lo que era, un agradecimiento mudo, y pronto estuviste besando mi cuello… no duró, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos en tu lecho, desnudándonos mientras yo gemía y tú me pedias perdón por algo relacionado con el cortejo, el tiempo de espera y que no podías evitarlo, que habías estado soñando con esto demasiado tiempo… No me importó, no me importó que no quisieras esperar, no me importó que recién me dijeras lo que rondaba tu cabeza me tuvieras en tu cama… Solo quería sentirte…

Nos pasamos dos días y medio en tú cama, no recuerdo haber comido, solo recuerdo el placer, tu cuerpo de roble junto al mío, chocando contra el mío. Recuerdo dormir, o desfallecer, y ser despertado por ti debajo de las sábanas entre mis piernas, dándome tanto placer que creí que moriría. Cuando nos tuvimos que levantar para ir a la fiesta a despedirnos yo casi podía mantenerme en pie. Me llevaste a tus baños privados y me lavaste con agua y sales y aceites de olores increíbles en esa enorme bañera de oro. Me cepillaste el pelo, y cuando creí que realmente había terminado te lanzaste de nuevo y me volviste a hacer tuyo en la tina de baño.

La mitad del camino hacia el gran salón lo tuve que hacer apoyado en ti o en las paredes, mis rodillas temblaban y me sentía lleno y satisfecho. Al llegar recuerdo como te despediste de tus amigos, de tus súbditos y compañeros. Antes de su partida los reuniste a todos y me presentaste a ellos como tú Uno. La comunidad entera estalló en aplausos y alguno –seguramente Kili y Fili- hicieron comentarios sobre nuestra ausencia y mi forma de andar. Yo era feliz. Realmente feliz. No solo tenía al mejor hombre que pudiera desear, tenía amigos nuevos, un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia, y ellos nos reconocían y eran felices por nosotros. Ninguno rechazó la idea de que su rey aceptara a un hombre de otra raza en su lecho. Los abracé a todos algo avergonzado por el significado de sus palabras.

Comenzamos a compartir las habitaciones, siempre dormía, o lo intentaba, en tú lecho. Si supierais lo maravilloso que era despertarse con tan glorioso y majestuoso hombre a tú lado. Ya no hacía nada solo, como en mi antiguo hogar, siempre que leía un libro estaba junto con Balin –en las ocasiones en las que tú, mi rey, estabas demasiado cansado o con asuntos del reino- comíamos en comunidad, siempre que salía al bosque lo hacía junto con Kili y Fili, cocinaba con Bombur cuando quería cocinar, tejía con Bofur y Ori, bromeaba con Dwalin y Gloin, aprendí sobre los metales gracias a la ayuda de Bifur y Nori y Oin fue una gran ayuda en cuanto a las plantas medicinales, gracias a Dori aprendí mucho de los enanos, de tu reino y de tu raza. Todo era maravilloso para mí. Te contaba todos los días todo lo que hacíamos, todo lo que disfrutaba en tu hogar y tú me escuchabas, estuvieras cansado o no, siempre atento a mis palabras. Ni siquiera sé si realmente me oías o simplemente me observabas con esos ojos azules, inspeccionándome.

Hasta que algo cambió, no recuerdo qué comparación estaba haciendo, no recuerdo que dije, ni siquiera sé en lo que estaba pensando. Solo recuerdo haberme quejado de algo… de verdad, si te herí lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño en ninguno de los sentidos. Pero hubiera dicho lo que hubiera dicho no me di cuenta hasta más tarde. Tu aptitud conmigo cambió casi radicalmente y yo comencé a asustarme.

Dejaste de compartir el lecho conmigo, me di cuenta una noche que, tras hacer el amor, te vestiste y me dejaste allí con la palabra en la boca mientras observaba, con ojos como platos, como te ibas ¿A dónde ibas a estas horas tras haberme hecho tuyo? Todavía sentía el calor de su semilla dentro de mí cuando el lecho se enfrió en el lado donde dormías. Esa primera noche no regresaste al lecho, ni ninguna otra. Reinabas como todos los días, escuchabas a sus súbditos, planteabas posibles estrategias en las fronteras, nos defendías con mano de hierro… pero tu actitud y tu salud habían cambiado. Recuerdo que mucho de los enanos de nuestra antigua comunidad vinieron a mí a preguntarme… no supe que responderles. Cambiaste, tu rostro sereno y moreno se volvió pálido y ojeroso, faltabas a tus comidas, no cantabas en las continuas fiestas nocturnas, en algunas ni siquiera aparecías… en los únicos momentos en los que te veía era cuando, antes de dormir, volvías a tu habitación, me hacías tuyo tan apasionadamente como tu cuerpo enfermo te permitía y te volvías a marchar. Los enanos dejaron de preguntarme varias semanas después, pero se les notaba preocupados, tan preocupados como yo.

Estaba asustado ¿te habías retractado de tu idea de compartir un trono, un hogar y una familia conmigo? Familia… yo no te lo podría dar, Thorin, yo solo podría estar ahí para cuando me necesitaras. Pero no te puedo dar un heredero, no puedo ser madre, no puedo darte nada que tu desees menos yo mismo y, al parecer, eso ya no te hacía feliz. Recuerdo varias noches que después de hacer el amor y te fueras estuve llorando inconsolablemente, sé que mi llanto rebotaba en los corredores, sé que algún que otro enano me escuchó por como evitaba mi mirad al día siguiente, solo esperaba que tú también lo oyeras y que te hiciera tanto daño como tú me lo estabas haciendo a mí… eso si realmente seguía importándote. Nunca hubieron palabras de amor… no podía estar enfadado contigo porque tú nunca me habías hecho promesas, tú nunca me habías dedicado un futuro contigo, soy yo el que se metió todas esas ideas en la cabeza, ideas sobre tu y yo viviendo, envejeciendo y –casi- muriendo juntos, sé que los enanos sobreviven más que los hobbits. Pero al menos hubiera llegado tan hondo en tu pecho que hubieras muerto el mismo día que yo, que hubieras llorado tanto que te hubieras sentido morir. Ahora no creía en eso, no podía creer en eso, no con tu actitud, no con tu ignorancia…

* * *

Me levanté de la cama, aun con tu semilla dentro, y con lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas, cogí el camisón y me lo puse. Sentía demasiada humillación y vergüenza como para dormir sin ropa esta noche ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Throin? ¿A dónde ibas después de estar conmigo? Me propuse averiguarlo, quise realmente saber a dónde ibas y un día te seguí con el anillo deslizado en mi anular, pero desapareciste entre las sombras y nunca supe encontrar la puerta enana por donde te resguardaste, pero eso no es ningún misterio ¿verdad? Las puertas enanas son invisibles para cualquiera que no sepa dónde está. ¿Y si había encontrado a alguien con quien realmente querías pasar tu vida y te reunías a escondidas por miedo…? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por miedo a que? ¡Eres el rey! Da igual las decisiones que tomes, nadie se revelará contra ti y menos con algo tan crucial como encontrar una futura mujer enana que te diera un heredero. Esta noche también sentí que lloraría… no puedo evitarlo, soñar que estas en brazos de una mujer, que estas esparciendo tu simiente y compartiendo tu cuerpo con alguien que no sea yo… duele, Thorin, duele mucho. Finalmente después de varias horas de llanto me quedé dormido con la voz ronca de tanto suplicar por ti.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, las cosas no podían ponerse peor ¿no ves como tu salud ha empeorado? Tengo miedo a decirte todo lo que en mí guardo pero yo no aguanto más, Thorin, tengo miedo, un miedo aterrador, más miedo que de los orcos, de las arañas, más miedo que de Gollum o de los trasgos, no puedo luchar contra ti. Apenas como, apenas tengo ganas de leer, ni de cocinar, ni de aprender de tu –estúpida- raza –egoísta-. Ni si quiera los otros enanos están por la labor. Kili y Fili están con la cara amargada, el resto de los enanos también están que no saben qué hacer.

Camino por los largos pasillos dorados hasta nuestros –mis- aposentos después de la cena. O de lo que antes hubiera llamado cena, he perdido el apetito… no quiero comer, no si no apareces para acompañarnos a todos. Hoy la cena ha sido mortalmente silenciosa, incluso escuchaba el pan romperse… no quiero pensar más… solo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir largo y tendido… quiero obtener fuerzas para decirte lo que quiero decirte… Cojo la llave de mi cuello y abro las doradas puertas de nuestra habitación, casi me caigo de espaldas al verte allí soñoliento en nuestro lecho. Es un gusto y un tormento para mí encontrarte aquí. Por un lado es una alegría verte, por otro hubiera esperado tener más tiempo para pensar mis palabras antes de encontrarte y decírtelo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse has abierto tus ojos azules y te has quedado mirándome sin mover un dedo, aun hay ojeras bajo tus ojos, pero eso no te impide mantenerte despierto para recibirme.

— Bilbo, ven— me pides. Yo obedezco lentamente pero decido detenerme a mitad de camino. Debo ser fuerte y decirte lo que quiero decirte.

— Tengo algo que debo hablar contigo…— sin embargo mis pies me traicionan y pronto estoy a tu lado. Tú te incorporas y quedas a mi altura, aun entre las sábanas. Ni siquiera llevas tu armadura, sino una ligera ropa de tela azul grisácea y holgada que deja entrever tus pectorales por el pecho en V. Yo trago saliva cuando tus manos acarician mis mejillas y me agachas para besarte. Intento detenerte repitiendo que tengo que decirte algo. Gruñes molesto pero me dejas hablar, alejándote unos centímetros y soltándome de tu agarre. Entonces te vi los guantes ¿porqué llevabas guantes de cuero? Muevo la mente de un lado al otro, despejando mi cabeza y prevaleciendo mis prioridades. Te has dado cuenta de mi incomodidad y me miras con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? — murmuras. Trago saliva y alzo el rostro para mostrar algo más de valentía de la que siento.

— He decidido que voy a volver a la Comarca— suelto sin más. Durante unos segundos, donde tu mente enferma analiza la frase, estamos en completo silencio hasta que de repente parece como si hubieran gritado ¡Dragon! Y despiertas de tu ensimismamiento bruscamente.

Saliste de la cama de un salto y de un par de zancadas llegaste a mi altura y me agarraste de los hombros con fuerza.

— No, no puedes irte. No te irás.

—Pero… — me besas con fuerza, con fiereza, intento separarme de ti, esquivar tus brazos, soltarme de tu agarre, pero tus manos son como garras y me impiden cualquier movimiento más allá del de mis labios sobre los tuyos. Apenas puedo respirar, tu lengua es una serpiente que recorre toda mi boca y al poco tiempo estoy mareándome por la falta de aire. Lo notas y te separas de mí. Mi cabezas da vueltas pero mi decisión está tomada y abro la boca, entre jadeos, para volver a hablar. Sin embargo cuando de mi garganta sale el primer sonido vuelves a la carga, esta vez con más fuerza.

Me coges por debajo de los brazos y me levantas a pulso sin dejar de besarme, sin permitirme decir ni una sola sílaba con sentido. El aire escapa de mis pulmones cuando me lanzas y caigo sobre la cama con un gran bote. Antes de poder reaccionar te tengo sobre mí lamiendo mi cuello, intento resistirme, de verdad que lo intento. Pero no puedo, es superior a mí, el cuero de tus guantes están ya sobre mi piel bajo mi camisa ¿cómo han llegado allí? Muerdes y succionas mi cuello, no sé cómo ni porqué pero sé que estas dejando marcas por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso tus manos enrolladas en los guantes de cuero se me clavan con precisión en las caderas y en mi piel suave creando futuras contusiones oscuras que sé que quedarán grabadas en mí por muchos días.

— Thorin…. — gimoteo. Con una maña casi inhumana desatas el botón de mis pantalones y mis tirantes. Con toda la fuerza que tengo, que es relativamente poca, intento deshacerme de tus manos. Te zafas de mi tacto y subes mi camisa de un rápido movimiento y esta se queda enrollada en mis manos, atándome y dejándome a tu merced. Esto parece hacerte daño, tu rostro es una mueca de dolor y tristeza bajo una pequeña y resquebrajada máscara de ira. Una vez inmovilizado vuelves a por mis pantalones y los bajas tirando de ellos hasta que se sueltan y los lanzas al suelo a varios metros, como si el solo hecho de que esa prenda me tocara fuera la cosa más desagradable que pudieras ver.

Una vez desnudo ante tus ojos me abres las piernas con una facilidad insultante, como si mi fuerza fuera la de un muchacho desvalido, y en cierta manera lo soy.

—Thorin… para… — me ignoras y pronto noto tus dedos de cuero sobre mi flácida erección. Estas tumbado en la cama cuan largo eres con la cabeza entre mis piernas. Sé lo que tienes pensado hacer y llevo mis manos atadas a tu cabeza para impedirte realizar lo que tienes en mente pero es imposible, es como intentar luchar contra un oso hormiguero siendo una mísera hormiga… pronto tienes toda mi masculinidad en tu boca. Soy pequeño, en todos los sentidos, y tu boca puede llevarme completamente sin ninguna presión ni problema. Yo grito y me retuerzo, te suplico que pares y entre jadeos pronto mis súplicas porque te detengas se convierten en una mezcla de "para, Thorin" y "Por favor más". Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasa o qué juegos sucios realizas con tu lengua en la estrechez de tu boca me vengo. Estoy temblando, temblando y cansado, quiero llorar, quiero quitarte de una patada, quiero decirte todo lo que tengo que decirte ¡quiero gritar!

Aspiro aire para volver a hablar, a intentarlo aunque sea, pero mis ojos están nublados y mi cuerpo ahora no es capaz de relacionar dos palabras juntas. Siento tu mano en mi costado y pronto me veo boca abajo en la cama. Esto me despierta un poco y lucho por situarme, casi no puedo percibir donde estoy. Entonces vuelvo a sentir tu lengua, esta vez en mi entrada, no puedo evitarlo y suelto un sollozo ahogado. Por Aüle ¿qué ocurre? No sé qué está pasando. Me siento perdido, no puedo pensar, no puedo gritar, ni si quiera sé si estoy respirando. Me aferro con fuerza a las sábanas, temblando. A parte de tu lengua sólo soy consciente de las finas telas de seda y si son lo único que me mantienen en este mundo me agarraré a ellas con desesperación con tal de no desaparecer.

Tu lengua sigue saboreándome, probándome, deleitándome con un placer digno de los dioses, de lo divino, noto tu intromisión en mi cuerpo y como pronto es acompañada por un áspero dedo de cuero que se dedica a abrirme con más brusquedad de la que estamos acostumbrados ¿es que ni siquiera vas a tener la decencia de quitarte esos malditos guantes ni cuando me utilizas de esta manera? Vuelvo a suplicar por tu paciencia, por tu atención pero entonces tus habilidosos dedos encuentran mi punto débil y vuelvo a caer en esa niebla no sé cuando mi erección se ha alzado de nuevo ni como pueden seguir mis rodillas manteniendo mi peso cuando mis manos apenas son capaces de reaccionar a nada ajeno a ti y a los estímulos que me estás proporcionando.

Te reincorporas y te subes encima de mí, colocándote en mi espalda, entre mis piernas abiertas. Tus manos ya me han preparado para tu intromisión pero esta vez lo haces bruscamente y yo grito de dolor. Ni si quiera te detienes a que me acostumbre sino que te lanzas en una lucha frenética por poseerme y romperme, por utilizarme. No hay amor, sólo hay posesividad, lujuria, tengo miedo, grito y creo que estoy llorando. Si no te aferraras a mis caderas ya me habría derrumbado o caído de la cama. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi cuerpo se convulsiona y todo mi ser duele por el fuego de la pasión, por tu indiferencia, por tu odio y por esta necesidad de poseerme en todos los sentidos. Tu cabello acaricia mi espalda, frotándose con cada embestida, tu frente también se apoya tras unos insufribles minutos de movimiento frenético ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que ya estás cansado de usarme? Gimo cuando tus dientes se clavan en mí con violencia, tiemblas casi tanto como yo. Estás cerca y no quieres acabar ¿qué ocurre, señor rey enano, es que quieres seguir jugando un poco más? Antes de poder abrir la boca, continuas y esta marcha sigue constantemente. Eres violento, bruto, animal, implacable y de repente te detienes unos segundos a descansar, a impedirte a ti mismo el terminar y llegar a tu ansiado climax. Yo me odio por la vergüenza de mi cuerpo, por la evidencia clara que descansa entre mis piernas de que me gustan tus caricias y tu ser. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, amor mío, que nada puede romperme? Puedes golpearme, puedes evitarme, puedes usarme pero, mi amor, lo que más me duele es que no me amas del mismo modo que yo te amo.

Sí, eso es lo que más duele. Mi corazón tiembla de dolor al darme cuenta de ello.

No me amas.

Mi cuerpo no puede resistirlo más.

—Por favor… no puedo más— digo en un susurro agotado. Detente, por favor, sólo quiero volver a casa. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Qué quieres, Thorin? ¿Qué te recuerde más? ¿Qué no pueda vivir sin ti? ¿Qué cada vez que me bañe piense en tus manos sobre mí? ¿O es que quieres dejarme señales permanentes por todo mi cuerpo para que siempre recuerde que una vez te pertenecí antes de que me rechazaras? ¿¡Sólo dime qué quieres de mí!? ¡Te lo he dado todo! Te daré mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi casa, te lo daría todo si tú tan solo me lo pidieras ¡Si tú tan solo me quisieras!

Llego sin darme cuenta, la electricidad de mi cuerpo me golpea con fuerza y pronto me veo sumido casi en la inconsciencia. Tú te has detenido otra vez, sé que aun no has llegado pero me has dado unos segundos de descanso antes de volver a tu egoísta ser. De no ser por tu agarre ya habría caído todo mi cuerpo sobre el lecho pero aun sigo con las caderas alzadas comprometedoramente y tú aun enterrado en mí.

Entonces siento tu frente entre mis omóplatos susurrando esa frase en Khuzdul que tantas veces te he oído decir y que jamás me has dicho su significado. Y si no fuera un hobbit tan poco ingenuo juraría que antes de caer inconsciente había sentido como mi querido rey enano, mi amado ex amante, soltaba un desgarrador quejido disimulando un sollozo silencioso justo detrás de mí.

* * *

Me desperté varias horas después sin ti, eso ya ni era raro para mí. Creo que eso es lo triste. Me vestí y me dispuse a salir a desayunar, sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que susurraste en mi oído. Lo habías repetido tantas veces que ya lo había recordado a pesar de que nunca me dijiste lo que significaba. Después de tu –casi- violación, jamás te podría negar nada, decidí descubrir lo que esas palabras significaban. Sin embargo me sorprendí de mala manera cuando entré al gran salón –donde hacíamos todas las comidas- y vi como estaba totalmente vacío. Bueno, no vacío, vacío, estaba llena de enanos, pero no veía a ninguno de nuestros enanos. No encontré a Balin, ni a Dwalin, ni Kili, Fili, Oin, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Gloin ¡ni siquiera Bombur! Y mucho menos a ti. Eso me dejó amargado durante todo el día, ni si quiera os encontré por casualidad en mis rutinales viajes por vuestros corredores. Quería aprenderme de memoria tu reino, mi hogar… un hogar vacio ¿no es gracioso? Quizás ya no hacía por aprenderlo sino por recordarlo. Iba a dejar tu hogar. Pronto, cualquier día, no me despediría si quiera. Sé que es inútil intentar volver a conversar contigo. Tú me harías tuyo de nuevo ignorando cualquier sílaba que saliera de mi boca y yo, tonto de mí, me dejaría hacer gimiendo que jamás dejaré tu lado a pesar de que sé que me estas olvidando. Pocos días después di con Bombur en el comedor ¡parecía que había adelgazado! No, en serio que no miento ¿qué había ocurrido? Me miró y sonrió pero ni si quiera me atreví a darle conversación por como comía, tenía miedo de que a mí me zampase de un golpe como le veía comerse ese enorme pavo. ¡Casi era de mi tamaño!

Dos noches después encontré a más enanos pero ninguno quiso responder a ninguna de mis preguntas, creo que ni siquiera me miraron. Me evitaron. Y eso me dolió casi tanto como tu rechazo ¿ya era, finalmente, rechazado totalmente? Sé que los enanos jamás permitirían a un hombre de otra raza junto a su rey, no solo por el hecho de ser de otra raza y manchar su orgullo enano, sino por ser hombre y no poder darte herederos. Maldita sea incluso cuando me los encontraba por los pasillos cuchicheando se callaban y tensaban al verme pasar, evitaban mi mirada e incluso a veces ni me saludaban.

Fili y Kili habían desaparecido, Balin se pasaba horas en la biblioteca, cuando quería hablar con él veía cubrir sus papeles y me echaba de allí lo más cortésmente que podía. ¿Por qué seguíamos todos con esta farsa? Hubiera podido vivir contigo, y con todos los otros enanos de la compañía, si los otros enanos me ignoraran y me negaran. Estoy aquí por ti, mi rey, y por mis queridos amigos y compañeros de aventuras… pero cuando sois vosotros los que le rechazáis… no puedo… lo siento… no puedo… os quiero a todos, y por eso creo que es el momento perfecto. Después de esa última noche donde me hiciste tuyo por la fuerza, cuando me dijiste que era tuyo y negaste cualquier palabra de "volver a casa" que dijera, no volviste a mi lecho. Puede que fuera una de las cosas que más me dolió. Te humillaba tanto frente a tus hombres y era tan desagradable mi aspecto de otra raza y tú propio sexo que ya no querías dormir conmigo… ¿Estarías ahora todas las noches junto con esa enana a la que ahora favorecías? El tiempo pasaba y yo moría día a día…

* * *

He observado más de mil veces nuestras habitaciones, mis habitaciones de estos últimos meses en realidad. Creo que he aguantado mucho, no puedo más con tu rechazo. Sé que tu orgullo enano es lo que te impide echarme. Te he ayudado a conseguir todo lo que tienes, te he aceptado tal y como me pediste y nunca te negué nada… eres una raza egoísta. Me negaste marcharme cuando te lo pedí… es por eso que ahora no te lo pido. He hecho mis maletas, he cogido lo poco que quería coger, el resto te lo doy, mi rey, no sé qué uso le darás. Si no lo quieres solo tíralo, no estás obligado a recordarme. He dejado una carta junto a la llave que me diste en el lecho, justo encima de las oscuras y espesas pieles que me calentaban todas las noches en tu ausencia. Mis pies sintieron cosquillas al pasar por la piel del suelo, echaría de menos cuando nos tumbábamos en ella frente a la chimenea y como me hiciste tuyo una vez frente al fuego… no, no debo recordar esto ahora…

Cojo mis maletas, no son grandes, ni pesadas, y voy hacia la puerta. Es de noche, no debería salir a estas horas pero sé que es el mejor momento, ningún enano me detendrá, dudo mucho que me encuentre con alguno de nuestros amigos y tú esta noche, como tantas otras, no vendrás. Me vuelvo para recorrer de un vistazo tu –ahora- habitación y cierro lo más lentamente que puedo. El pasillo es oscuro y frío, me aferro con fuerza al pañuelo que cubre mi cuello. Una mano fue directamente hacia mi bolsillo, donde descansa el anillo.

Dudo mucho que lo necesite pero por si las moscas, uno nunca está seguro en un reino ajeno donde ya no es bienvenido. Recorro por última vez el que podría haber sido mi hogar y siento mis ojos humedecerse a cada paso que doy lejos de ti. Ya queda menos para salir por la gran puerta, no me he encontrado a ningún enano, ni si quiera un guardia ¿tan segura te crees que es tú montaña? Ahora solo queda un corredor, doblo la esquina y ya estaré frente a la puerta de mi libertad. Una vez cruce esa puerta debo olvidarte, debo dejar todos los sentimientos enterrados en la montaña. Estoy tan pendiente de mi dolor, luchando por esconder todas las lágrimas que se atoran en mis ojos que no he escuchado el ruido de pasos y choco contra una figura y acabo tirado por el suelo. Caigo de espaldas con un jadeo y me froto mi culo lastimado, escucho las voces de quejas de quien sea que he golpeado. Pido perdón, sin atreverme a mirar a quien sea y me levanto dispuesto a irme pero, para mi sorpresa, esa forma enorme no está sola y la otra figura me apresa.

— ¡Suéltame! — entonces reconozco a la imagen cuando esta habla.

—Bilbo, para ¿qué pasa? — dice Fili, el que me ha agarrado. Kili aparece a su lado, al parecer es con él con el que me he chocado. Me suelto de un manotazo, deberían darme un premio por como lucho contra el llanto. Kili y Fili, ellos jamás serían rechazados por Thorin, son su familia, ellos son enanos, pueden estar aquí y jamás nadie les rechazará… son parte de la familia, algo que yo nunca seré.

— ¡Soltadme os digo! — repito con fuerza cuando me vuelven a coger.

— ¿Qué son esas maletas? — dice uno.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Kili. Yo exploto ¿por qué ahora con esa amistad cuando me habéis rechazado desde hace semanas? ¿Por qué os importa? Cierro los ojos y con mi último aliento doy un manotazo para quitármelos de encima.

— ¡Me voy a mi casa! — grito con los brazos tensos a cada lado. Sus rostros se transforman en una mueca de puro impacto y asombro.

— ¿Irte? ¿Por qué? — pregunta Fili.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes irte!— grita Kili, siempre tan impulsivo.

— Mira como lo hago— digo dando un rodeo junto a ellos listo para salir por la puerta. Los oigo correr y se ponen delante de mí.

— No puedes irte, Bilbo, no puedes— Kili parece desesperado.

— ¿Por qué no? — me detengo y les miro, mis ojos están serios pero apenas puedo contener ya las lágrimas. No me responden, simplemente se miran el uno al otro. Entonces exploto, mis ojos se empañan y doy un jadeo lastimero antes de estallar en un mar de gruñidos, enfadado—. ¿Veis? Es por esto por lo que no puedo quedarme… no puedo…

— ¿Bilbo? — Fili está a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo, yo intento apartarme pero mi fuerza me abandona y me echo a llorar.

— Debo irme… No puedo quedarme más tiempo… yo, no pertenezco aquí…

— ¿Qué te hace creer esa locura? — Kili está a mi otro lado, con la mano en mi hombro junto a la de su hermano. Yo niego cogiendo aliento entre hipido e hipido para poder seguir hablando, tan solo quiero que me dejen irme.

— Thorin ya… Al principio dormía conmigo, ya ni siquiera le veo… huye todas las noches y yo… yo sé que puede estar viendo a una enana. Es el rey, él necesita un heredero… sé que vosotros también lo sabéis, no queréis ser desconsiderados conmigo y no me queréis echar pero se os nota ¡No me queréis aquí! No os veo en todo el día, me evitáis, me rechazáis y… y yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí… Este no es mi hogar… yo no pertenezco aquí…

Siento como os miráis, no sé en que estáis pensando pero no pienso preguntaros. Sorbiéndome la nariz solo espero que me soltéis y me dejéis marchar, que me deis vuestro mudo asentimiento a lo que os he dicho, a que me lo reafirméis.

—Vamos entonces— dice uno.

— Thorin nos matará— dice el otro.

— Lo hacemos por una buena causa.

— Si…

— No podemos permitir que el maestro Bilbo se vaya— dicen los dos al unísono. Me agarran entre los dos y me empujan por los pasillos.

— ¿A dónde me lleváis? — mi llanto ya había cesado por el miedo al escuchar esas palabras.

— A ver a Thorin.

— ¿Qué? — me retuerzo intentando soltarme, incluso me echó hacia atrás. Entonces mi mochila choca contra algo y miro por encima de mi hombro para ver el morro de un poni ¿Qué hace aquí un poni?

— No podemos permitir que te vayas— creo que fue Fili.

— Por eso tenemos que hacer que te explique lo que ocurre— ¿Kili?

— Sí, aunque se enfade por nosotros— ya no sé ni quien habla.

— ¡Sé que se enfadaría el doble si te dejáramos marchar sin más!

— No, no— grito aterrado. Pero da igual cuantos alaridos di, cuanto me retorcí, era obvio que no me van a dejar escapar. A medida que me llevan de vuelta por los inmensos corredores me voy dando cuenta más y más de a donde me llevan. A esa puerta secreta por donde vi desaparecer a Thorin meses atrás. Ni siquiera sé como los ponis pueden seguirnos el ritmo por este camino ascendente entre la montaña. Sé que era patético, pero me reduzco a una masa sollozante cuando veo ante mí el camino por donde me quedé varado la otra vez.

— Nuestras puertas son invisibles para quien no sepa donde están…

— O seas enano— Kili me mira sonriente mientras que Fili suelta los amarres del animal y se aproxima a la puerta abriéndola con un empujón certero. Ahogué un gemido de súplica ¿Qué había detrás? ¿Qué había? ¿Estaría Thorin con esa mujer? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué? Tengo miedo… quiero cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, no quiero ver lo que Thorin me oculta ¡No!

La puerta corrió hacia arriba con un misterioso mecanismo y me puse a temblar, pronto la luz de las antorchas nos iluminó y dejó ver la enorme extensión que formaba la sala. Enmudezco de pronto, no me lo creo, es imposible de creer…

Es una sala gigantesca que da a un balcón enorme por donde entraba la luz de la luna. En cada esquina hay un candelabro para iluminar al máximo la zona… justo en medio del lugar hay un terreno artificial, una colina, con su hierba verde creciendo lentamente, con sus rocas y su terreno arenoso… y allí en la misma colina hay una pequeña casa hobbit. Entonces pierdo mi voz, mis lágrimas dejan de salir y solo tengo ojos para mirar aquello tan hermoso que se presenta frente a mí. Entonces veo a mis amigos, a mis enanos, por toda la extensión, Ori y Nori están durmiendo en una pequeña esquina donde han colocado unas camillas de madera. Bombur está a un lado de un caldero, dormido en una silla tosca que parece que va a romperse en cualquier momento. Bifur y Bofur estaban a un lado, Bofur con el semblante severo –algo extraño ya que siempre andaba con su habitual sonrisa- mientras le analizaba las palmas de las manos a Bifur, que permanecía en silencio y con la vista perdida. Dwalin y Gloin están cortando madera, Balin en lo alto de la colina con un mapa casi tan grande como él y dando instrucciones a Dori y Oin. Mi garganta se atora al darme cuenta de quien también está allí con ellos. Thorin está en el jardín vestido con la vieja ropa holgada de tela azul y el pelo recogido en una coleta, el sudor se extiende por su cuerpo humedeciéndole la camisa y pegándose al cuerpo, aun así sigue sin dejar te trabajar clavando los tornillos de lo que parece una valla de madera.

— Hemos traído lo que nos pedisteis— grita Kili detrás de mí. Antes de darme tiempo a responder ellos dos están caminando hacia delante dejándome atrás junto con los ponis. Si, al parecer hay más de uno. Todos los enanos se han girado hacia nosotros y me siento más pequeño que nunca.

— ¡Está aquí el maestro Bilbo! — grita Gloin. De repente todos los que estaban dormidos despiertan súbitamente y los que están trabajando se detienen a mirarme. A ti parece que te ha dado una sacudida eléctrica cuando te giras y me ves. Kili y Fili me vuelven a agarrar de los hombros y me empujan hacia delante. Mi maleta en este momento es más pesada que nunca. Al parecer tú ya las has visto porque te acercas a mí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Mi pecho se siente como fuego y mis ojos pican… ¿así es que era esto lo que hacías? ¿Por qué me has ocultado esto?

— ¿Porqué le habéis traído? — pregunta Bofur algo adormilado y serio, Bifur estaba a varios centímetros detrás de él y se podía ver como ambos tenían dos dedos de sus manos unidos disimuladamente. Ahora que los veo están todos para el arrastre, tienen la ropa rota y sucia, algunas heridas se pueden ver en sus brazos y Ori tiene una venda en la frente.

— ¿Qué hace con esa maleta? — dice Ori.

— Veréis — comienza Kili—, nos hemos encontrado a Bilbo en las puertas de la montaña.

— Sí, decía que quería irse.

Un murmullo de gruñidos estalla en toda la sala. Yo apenas puedo escuchar los "¿irse? ¿De qué demonios habla?" "Si, nuestro Hobbit no se va a ninguna parte" "Maldita sea, no vamos a dejar que se vaya a ningún sitio" pero lo que más me duele es tú mirada. Fríos ojos azules inspeccionándome. Entonces es cuando yo no puedo más, me da igual que me odies por lo que he hecho o por todo lo que he sentido, por no confiar en ti. Doy el paso que me queda hasta llegar a ti y te abrazo comenzando a llorar sin ningún pudor ni forma de evitarlo. Me respondes al abrazo y yo echo a temblar, mis piernas no me sostienen y pronto estamos los dos arrodillados en el suelo, abrazados y con mi cabeza oculta en tu pecho.

— Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

—Al parecer nuestro rey, el señor Thorin Escudo de Roble y el resto de los enanos le hemos dejado de lado, le… _ignorábamos_ — suelto un jadeo ahogado en tus brazos al reconocer mis propias palabras de boca de Kili.

— Lo siento… Estaba… estaba tan asustado… —jadeo aferrándome a tu sucia y húmeda ropa—. Creí… creí… tenía miedo… yo… pensé que me te lo habías replanteado, que en realidad querías otra vida, tener un heredero… yo no puedo darte un heredero… yo no puedo… y pensé — me entra hipo y tengo que parar unos segundos, pero permanecéis todos en silencio, escuchando las roncas palabras que salen de mi boca y que tú amortiguas con tu cuerpo—. Creí que habías encontrado a alguien con quien tener una familia y que no querías echarme por tu honor… comencé a temer más cuando el resto de la comunidad me evitó también… tenía miedo de ser expulsado cualquier día de aquí… No podía contra tu rechazo y quería huir… lo siento, soy un estúpido… estaba tan asustado.

— No, no te irás— ni siquiera sé si el resto de los enanos lo escucha pero tú sigues murmurándome en el oído—. Jamás te irás a ningún sitio, no sin mí… No podía seguir cortejándote si no veías Erebor como un hogar... — las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas en un sonoro llanto que alerta a todos los enanos y te rodeo la cintura con más fuerza, queriendo fundirme contigo.

— Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

— No… lo sentimos nosotros… nunca quisimos que te sintieras desplazado… no conozco otra manera… — me apartas y me limpias las lágrimas con tus manos y entonces es cuando me fijo en los gruesos vendajes que las protegen, están sucios y cubiertos de sangre seca. Sorbo mi nariz y las agarro con suavidad, recordando los guantes de cuero de la última vez que compartiste el lecho conmigo, sin pensarlo mucho las llevo a mis labios y las beso, las acaricio y las mezo suavemente—. Te quedarás con nosotros en Erebor, jamás permitiremos que te sientas incomodo ni rechazado, no de nuevo. Este es tú hogar.

— Pero… eres el rey… — esas locas palabras vuelven a mi mente, no puedo evitarlas ¡Lo siento!— No puedo darte herederos… yo… no soy suficiente…

— Estúpido Hobbit, yo ya tengo dos hijos, dos increíbles muchachos que valen más que cualquier otro príncipe porque cuando su reino necesitó su ayuda ellos vinieron — miro tus profundos ojos azules, sé que te refieres a tus sobrinos, incluso les oigo suspirar de alegría… Tú sigues igual de demacrado, estás más delgado, tus ojos están bordeados de negro por las ojeras. Mi preocupación es infinita, tengo miedo, tenía miedo…

— Entonces si los demás también lo desean…— me vi abucheado por todos los enanos que gritaron y silbaron a mis dudas. Sonrío y te abrazo con fuerza—. Claro que me quedaré aquí con vosotros…

Sonríes o eso creo, pero de repente cierras los ojos y apoyas la frente en mi hombro. Te dejas caer sobre mí, todo tu peso, entro en shock y te agarro como puedo. Llamo tu nombre pero no respondes, solo respiras fuertemente en mi hombro. Entonces estamos rodeados por todos los enanos que te acomodan, aun en mi abrazo.

— Menos mal, no queríamos llevar tus muebles de vuelta a la Comarca ¿tú sabes lo difícil que ha sido y cuantos viajes nos han costado? — Kili apareció a mi lado y, con una navaja, corta las tiras de mi maleta y esta cae hacia atrás sobre la hierba, ya inservible.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto asustado. No te mueves, no gesticulas. Balin se acerca y dice:

— Para mí que sólo está…— antes de poder terminar la frase se escucha un profundo ronquido proveniente del rey. Todos estallan en carcajadas.

— Lleva meses sin dormir construyendo la maldita casa— suelta Dwalin.

— Ya nos estábamos asustando, ni comía ni dormía — le secunda Gloin.

— Estaba preocupado, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Por fin se ha tranquilizado lo suficiente como para permitirse dormir.

Suspiro cuando les oigo, me tranquiliza pensar que sólo necesitaras un buen plato de carne caliente y un buen sueño reponedor para volver a las andadas. Entonces recuerdo lo que dijo Kili.

— ¿Mis muebles? ¿Qué habéis dicho de mis muebles? — Dwalin y Gloin estallan en carcajadas y te agarran de cada brazo para levantarte. Tú aún sigues profundamente dormido.

— Que hemos hecho más de tres viajes de ida y vuelta a la comarca para recoger todas tus cosas— responde Fili sin dejar de reir. Kili aparece por su lado.

— Sí, con doce ponis en cada viaje.

— ¡Si no fuera por ayuda de un cierto mago con sombrero y barba hubiéramos tardado años!

— ¿Porqué no me habéis preguntado? ¡Son mis cosas!

— Porque habrías dicho que no— dijeron todos los enanos al unísono.

— Este es ahora tu hogar, Bilbo, queremos que te sientas como tal, que si tienes en mente un lugar para volver pienses en esta montaña, en esta casa. Eso es lo que Thorin quería — dice Bofur a mi lado, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Entro en la cabaña junto con el resto que se empujan los unos a los otros para entrar conmigo. Abro los ojos impresionado, es la mejor copia de mi casa que nadie podría haber hecho, como se nota que es de mano de obra enana.

— Hicimos planos de tu casa para así valernos mejor, aunque es un poco más grande, ya sabes, para nosotros. Te vendremos a visitar muy a menudo— saluda Balin a mi lado, acompañándome hacia donde Dwalin y Gloin te habían dejado. Muchos de mis muebles ya estaban en su lugar, alguno que otros, maldita mi estampa, estaban rayados. Seguramente del viaje, no me quejo, al menos sé que con esta familia todo lo artesanal tiene solución.

Ya estabas en "mi habitación" cuando llegamos. Estoy realmente sorprendido de cómo han copiado cada detalle de mi casa, es cierto que es un poco más alta pero incluso el olor a bayas es parecido.

— Bien, por ahora hemos cumplido— Bofur me saluda con un guiño.

— Si, nos vamos a estrenar tu cocina nueva, espero que no te importe. Llevamos semanas sin poder desayunar en caliente— dice Bombur sobándose la barriga, el resto le sigue con alegría, veo como Kili y Fili aparecen por detrás de ellos llevando mis muebles con tanta soltura como con mi vajilla el primer día que vinieron a mi casa. Yo asiento, se lo merecen, todos se lo merecen y no sería capaz de negarles nada, no ahora. A pesar de que me han dejado el suelo lleno de barro, hierba y verdín… eso luego costará la misma vida quitarlo de mis alfombras y… ya estoy pensando en esto como en mi casa… Me siento cálido y reconfortado. Pero todavía no es suficiente, debo saber el porqué y, sobre todo, pedir perdón.

Me siento a tu lado en la cama y te miro dormir, suspiro agradecido, muy, muy agradecido. Te aparto un mechón de tu larga cabellera oscura que se ha soltado de tu coleta y de paso aprovecho para acariciar tu mejilla, la falta de peso ha hecho meya en ti y eso creo que es lo que más me duele ¿realmente eres capaz de tanto por un mísero Hobbit?

— Creyó que te marcharías— oigo detrás de mí. Me vuelvo de repente, sorprendido. Ignoraba que todavía quedara un enano en la habitación pero no me molestó, simplemente alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Dwalin.

— No sé de donde se sacó esa locura— se recostó contra el resquicio de la puerta redonda y juntó los brazos como era tan característico en él.

— Nosotros se lo conseguimos sacar tras una fuerte borrachera— no parecía muy orgulloso de que tuvieran que llegar a tanto para que su rey confiara en ellos, pero al parecer sentía que había valido la pena. Prefiero no interrumpirlo y que me siga contando, tengo que descubrir el porqué de esta locura—. Al parecer una vez hablando contigo dijiste que echabas de menos tu casa.

¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Todo empezó tras un duro día cuando había estado leyendo con Balin en la biblioteca. Recuerdo que, como todas las noches, te conté lo que había hecho durante el día y dejé escapar un "hecho de menos mi casa", cambiaste después de eso ¡Pero no lo dije por esa razón! ¡No estaba pensando en irme! Abro la boca para refutarle pero el extiende una mano, pidiendo paciencia.

—No sé con qué intención lo dirías… pero sé… bueno, no sé si asustarse es la palabra, asustado estás cuando caes en una madriguera de trasgos, creo que él hubiera preferido eso. La cuestión es que se puso a trabajar enseguida, nos pidió materiales y nos preguntó a cerca de tu casa. En un primer momento no teníamos ni idea de qué demonios hacía. Como recordaras, nos preocupamos. Una noche le seguimos y descubrimos lo que estaba tramando. Le pedimos que nos dejara ayudar pero el nos echó a todos… esa noche se enfadó bastante. Decía que era algo que él mismo tenía que solucionar, que si él iba a cortejarte hasta el final algo como esto no debía ser un problema… Pero tras una noche — "esa noche" seguramente… la de los guantes…— Escuchamos unos ruidos y subimos a ver qué ocurría — guardó silencio unos segundos, no supe cómo hacer que continuara, ni siquiera sé si quiero que lo haga—. Estaba trabajando tanto que tuvimos que agarrarle para que parara… le cambiamos el vendaje de las manos y nos dijo que le habías dicho que te querías ir y que él a cambio te había hecho algo horrible.

Estaba arrepentido, esa noche nos reunimos todos frente a la puerta de la casa y bebimos en el césped hasta que perdimos el sentido. A la mañana siguiente nos dijo que no sabía qué hacer, que quizás no le daría tiempo a terminarla antes de que… bueno, hicieras una locura así— bajo la mirada, molesto conmigo mismo—. Lo quisiera él o no nos pusimos en marcha, Kili y Fili viajaron con Balin en un primer viaje para hacer los planos y traer tus cosas. Trabajamos todo lo que pudimos pero nos prometió guardar el secreto. Como nuestro rey y nuestro amigo y líder no nos negamos, ninguno ni siquiera lo pensó. Durante ese tiempo apenas dormíamos, hacíamos turnos de noche y de día, a veces nos pedía que fuéramos al salón a comer contigo o, simplemente, a ver como estabas. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que hizo como para atreverse y también creo que tenía miedo de que volvieras a replantearle esa cuestión. Este es tú hogar, señor Bolsón, lo quieras o no tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti— bajo la mirada arrepentido, no sé cómo responder a eso, ni si quiera soy capaz de evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan.

— No vuelvas a dejar que se preocupe de esa manera, la próxima vez no seré tan considerado.

Sé que dice la verdad, si hay alguien al que debo temer, posiblemente más que a tí, es a Dwalin. El orgulloso enano que lo haría todo por su rey.

— No dejaré que algo así ocurra de nuevo— Dwalin asiente y se incorpora para irse. Yo te vuelvo a acariciar la mejilla, pensando esas dulces palabras en enano que a veces me dices. Entonces lo recuerdo—. Dwalin… hay… Thorin… no sé si debería decirlo… — el enano se detiene en la puerta, de espaldas, pacientemente—. Thorin antes de… después de… durante la noche me dice una frase en enano que no sé traducir— intento decir lo mejor que puedo esas palabras que ya se han quedado grabadas en mi mente. El enano mira por encima de su hombro y clava su mirada en mí. No parece que le guste mucho que diga algo en Khuzdul pero esta vez parece respetarlo.

— Es una proposición, hobbit. Esa frase merece una respuesta, incluso para un rey. Pero solo si es de corazón— dicho esto se marcha dejándome a solas contigo. Me recuesto sobre la cama y te miro dormido apaciblemente menos por un detalle. Tu ceño está fruncido. Tus ronquidos son suaves y rítmicos, tu rostro sigue igual de enfermo, pero lo que más me disgusta es ese ceño ¿tan mal te lo he hecho pasar? Lo siento, lo siento tanto… me gustaría poder remediarlo, ¿Cómo podría remediarlo? Me meto en la cama junto a ti, me da igual que estés sucio y sudado, eres mi rey, mi amante, mi familia, eres mío. Me recuesto a tu lado y te acaricio el ceño fruncido con el pulgar mientras repito esa frase enana que tú me dices todas las noches.

Entonces veo como tus ojos se abren, solo una línea visible del azul más profundo y claro que he visto en mi vida, me observas unos segundos y vuelves a cerrar los ojos, dormido. Y esta vez sin el ceño fruncido. Entonces caigo en un detalle, tus pestañas están húmedas ¿soy yo el que ha sacado esas gotas saladas de, nada más y nada menos, que del rey de Erebor? ¿Te he hecho tanto daño como para que tú alivio acabe en lágrimas? Por supuesto no pienso preguntarte, no voy a despertarte, pero te voy a recompensar todo lo que has hecho por mí, mi rey, mi amante. Doy un último suspiro pesado, tranquilo y en paz, antes de notar como mis propios ojos se van cerrando. En mi inconsciencia escucho el jaleo de los enanos y algunos platos rompiéndose, quiero quejarme, pero sé que no puedo, no, esto es perfecto, esta casa, esta familia y esta vida es perfecta. Me quedé dormido observándote, mi tan querido enano, ¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí un año atrás que yo estaría así? Desde luego no le hubiera creído. Durante la noche sentí como me abrazabas y me atraías hacia ti… creo que me convertiste en el hobbit más feliz de Erebor.

* * *

Despierto boca arriba, la luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas, jadeo molesto por la brillantez del alba y bizqueo para acostumbrarme a ella. Entonces veo la madera del techo. Si, el techo de mi hogar… un momento… ¿mi hogar? En Erebor los techos no son de madera, los techos de madera eran de la Comarca ¿qué estoy haciendo en la comarca?

—¡Thorin!— me incorporo de repente, asustado ¿he vuelto a casa? ¿Pero y Thorin? ¿Fue todo un sueño? Noto una mano cálida sobre la mía y me giro para mirarte, tú estás aún acostado, con un serio ojo azulado fijo en mí, preocupado. Suspiro de alivio y me calmo, el hecho de creer que me había separado de ti me asusta a más no poder. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y me acerco a ti, dejando que me abraces.

—Buenos días— susurras, yo te respondo de igual manera y antes de que podamos evitarlo nos estamos besando tiernamente.

— Awwww— escucho de repente. Doy un brinco en la cama y me giro para ver a todos los enanos asomándose por una ventana enorme que hay al lado del lecho.

— ¿Qué demonios? — grito— ¿Qué hace ahí una ventana?

— Eso, querido Bilbo, es fundamental. ¿Cómo si no podríamos hacer esto?— dicho eso Kili tira un plato contra nosotros y yo pego un bote asustado, sin embargo nunca hay colisión ni ruido de platos rotos y tú estás incorporado agarrando la vajilla con dos tostadas a rebosar de queso fundido y miel.

— Pero… pero— simplemente te encojes de hombros e inclinas el plato para que coja uno de los panes. Acepto a regañadientes, sin dejar de mirar a los enanos. ¡Habían construido una ventana que iba desde la cocina al dormitorio! ¿En qué cabeza entraba eso? Decido entonces no meterme más en problemas, que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran ¡me daba igual!

Las cosas mejoraron, eso sin duda, te obligamos a mantener un reposo y unas horas de comida saludables, no te dejamos trabajar en nada muy duro hasta que tus manos se recuperaron. Con gran esfuerzo y mucha ayuda conseguimos terminar el pequeño agujero hobbit. Entontes supe que jamás podría quitarme a estos enanos de encima. Ni echarlos de mi casa. Recuperé la llave dorada de nuestras habitaciones, me la diste de nuevo y yo me la colgué del pecho como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y donde siempre jamás tenía que estar. Tres semanas y media más tarde terminamos la casa.

* * *

Estoy paseando por el agujero Hobbit, por fin me habían dado permiso para entrar a verlo, oficialmente es la primera vez que lo veo ya que por fin estaba terminado. No había conseguido obligarles a quitar la ventana que unía la cocina y el cuarto, pero más o menos no me molestaba. Mientras no robaran mi comida, entraran con las suelas manchadas de barro, arañaran mis muebles, rompieran mis platos… y una pequeña lista. Sin embargo había una sala que no me habían dejado entrar desde el principio. Había estado cerrada con llave y tú la ocultabas celosamente de mí. Por fin, antes de entrar en mi nueva –antigua- casa me la diste y me dispuse a descubrir qué más me habías ocultado. Fuera lo que fuera dudo mucho que me molestaría lo más míninmo.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y giré la llave. Era una habitación redonda, sin esquinas, pequeña pero amplia. En el suelo había repartido un sinfín de juguetes infantiles y me asombré al ver un par de cunas y un armario aun vacío. Enmudecido me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso a la puerta, pero allí no había nadie. Todos los enanos estabais en la terraza, observando el cielo azul y vuestra inmensa tierra que se abre ante vosotros. Voy hacia vosotros y os dais la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa, ninguno la podéis ocultar.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto, mi garganta está seca. Me has hecho un hueco a tu lado en el balcón y te acompaño asomándome para ver a tu pueblo renaciendo de sus cenizas y fundando un nuevo pueblo a partir de los restos del dragón. En otra ocasión estaríais ayudando, pero hoy no, es la celebración por nuestra nueva… mi nueva casa. Escucho tu voz a mi lado, casi se me ha olvidado lo que acabo de ver.

— He pensado en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón— dices—. Quiero tener una familia… mira mi pueblo, está surgiendo de nuevo, y yo también quiero hacerlo. Sé que no puedes tener hijos… pero me gustaría adoptar alguno, un bebe enano o hobbit… o ambos. No quiero que tu preocupación por mi herencia sea un impedimento, no lo es.

Asiento, la garganta me duele, quiero llorar, pero me muerdo el labio conteniendo cualquier signo de debilidad. Debo estar feliz ¿verdad? Voy a tener una familia, una más grande, voy a tener uno o dos, o tres o cuatro, hijos, hijos tuyos, Thorin. Para combatir mis lágrimas intento bromear, sé que así no lloraré. Así que voy a darte en el punto bajo, en tu jactancia.

— ¿Adoptar a un bebe hobbit que podría ser el heredero del trono de Erebor? ¿Qué ha pasado con tu orgullo enano? — digo para chincharte.

— Para mí que te lo tragaste todo anoche— suelta Kili a mi lado, sé que no le gusta que juegue con su herencia. La ola de risas se extiende por toda la terraza y pronto me veo rodeado de enanos que no dejan de burlarse y de reírse de mí.

— No es culpa mía que las paredes de la casa sean tan estrechas que se escuche todo — me defiendo. Vuelve la ola de risas, algunos se tienen que apoyar en otros para no caer, incluso tú, Thorin, estás sonriendo ¡Sonriendo!

— Mi querido Bilbo, incluso con las paredes tan anchas y de oro de las habitaciones se os escucha— ahora es Bofur el que se ríe de mí. Los maldigo a todos ¡Malditos enanos! ¡Quien me dijo a mí que yo podía vivir en un lugar así!

—¡Fuera todos de mi terraza!— grito enfadado, mis orejas están rojas, mis mejillas igual, creo que hasta el pelo de los pies se me ha erizado—. ¡Fuera de mi casa! — vuelvo a gritar empujando al grupo de enanos hacia la puerta de la estancia. No es fácil, pero con la risa los enanos han perdido la fuerza. Y tú, mi rey, me robas un casto beso, eso me tranquiliza brevemente hasta que veo al resto de la compañía aguantando la risa detrás de ti. Estallo otra vez y activo el mecanismo para bloquearles lejos de mi casa. Les odio, lo digo en serio ¡Les odio!

Por fin todos abandonaron lo que era "la zona de la casa de Bilbo". Me apoyo en la puerta cerrada y miro mi cabaña, mi pequeña casa hobbit. Es una casa en una colina hobbit, una chimenea hobbit con su humo hobbit saliendo de ella, puertas y ventanas redondas, un pequeño porche con un banco para fumar pipa y un pequeño jardín hobbit…

Y así, mí querido rey, y aquellos amigos que hayan leído este viejo manuscrito, es como concluye la historia de cómo Bilbo Bolsón pasó a ser el primer hobbit en vivir en la montaña de Erebor…

Un agujero dentro de una montaña. Pero no era un agujero feo, no, no un agujero lleno de lodo y cubierto de fango, no era un agujero sucio ni maloliente, ¡era un agujero hobbit! Un agujero hobbit dentro de una montaña fea, llena de lodo, cubierta de fango, sucia y maloliente…

FIN


End file.
